Feelings
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: Ginny spends her life waiting for the right guy. Harry comes along. Etcetera! Some things happen for a reason. Romantic humor story. Rated M for possible later chapters. UPDATED x2: This story is post-poned due to other things I must do.
1. Night

**I don't own anything...J. K. Rowling does :) If I owned it, I'd be rich!**

_Set in _**7****th**_year at Hogwarts with a different plot. Harry never left to find Horcruxes because Voldemort's like...dead. And Harry and Ginny aren't together yet. :) LOL._

* * *

It was late evening; everyone was up in their dormitories...all except for one person: Ginny walked down a narrow corridor near the dungeons, writing on a small piece of paper. She stopped walking, scanned the paper with her eyes, then crumbled it up and burned it with a fire spell. Making things wasn't that hard, what was hard was the fact she was making it for herself. Ginny couldn't stand it any longer; her head was pounding and she was frustrated. She made another piece of paper appear and started writing on it again, mumbling things to herself.

Hearing footsteps, Ginny quickly stuffed the piece of paper into the back pocket of her jeans and turned around to see who was there. It was dark. "Lumos!" she muttered, holding out her wand. Standing not too far away was Hermione, who was looking slightly ashamed of herself.

"Hermione?" Ginny walked closer to her bushy haired friend, frowning slightly. "What're you doing down here?"

Hermione shuffled her feet, then sighed, looking at Ginny. "I'm sorry. I...er...Ron wanted to know where you were. I _told_ him you'd wanted some time by yourself since you haven't had any in quite a while."

"Hey, it's okay," Ginny said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's just that Ron worries too much. It's not like I'm going to be killed or something. I just needed some time to think about...him."

"Are you still thinking about breaking up with him?" Hermione asked, leaning against the cold stone walls. She shivered slightly, then folded her arms close to herself.

"Yeah," Ginny said, nodding and looking around. "But let's not talk about this subject. He and I will be over soon. There's no way it could last. Not when he's been seeing someone else."

"You just finished the subject, silly," Hermione said, poking Ginny's arm. "Let's go up to the common room, yeah? It's freezing down here."

"Yeah, okay.." Ginny mumbled, then followed Hermione up the hundreds of stairs to the seventh floor.

The common room was pretty much empty by now. The fire was very low, almost just glowing pieces of burnt wood. It was raining outside, thunder rumbling through the ground and then making the windows rattle slightly. Ginny and Hermione sat on one of the couches by the fire, covered by two blankets. They were silent for quite a while – that was until Hermione had said "Did you know that Harry and that Kristy girl from Ravenclaw broke up last week?"

Ginny found this to be an interesting topic, seeing as she was about to break up with Dean for cheating on her. "Did they?" Ginny asked, seeming interested, but really her heart skipped a beat when Hermione had mentioned it. "Really?

"Yes." Hermione nodded, then smirked. "Apparently she was cheating on him...with Dean!"

"What?" Ginny gasped, sitting bolt upright and putting her hands to her head. "What the fuck dude. Seriously. Dean was cheating on me with that slut? Wow. That is so perfect..."

"Why is it perfect?" Hermione looked at Ginny as though she had gone mad. "It's not perfect!"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny shook her head and forced a laugh, clapping her hands together. "Well, for one: Harry's free now, I'm definitely free from Dean, and now I can blackmail Kristy and Dean and threaten to tell the whole school."

"You...are so smart!" Hermione said, smirking. "This is why I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." Ginny said, grinning.

"I'm not a kiddo!" Hermione groaned, frowning in a playful way. "I'm older than you, silly!"

Ginny and Hermione spent another fifteen minutes or so talking and laughing, hoping not to wake the other students upstairs. The storm outside became worse; the rain was like buckets being emptied from the heavens, the thunder like giant boulders being slammed together from not too far away. Hermione had gone up to bed while Ginny had stayed down in the common room to watch the coals from the fire glow slightly. She looked around the room as she heard footsteps yet again, but they were louder footsteps than Hermione's. Coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitories was Harry; with his hair a mess and his glasses askew. He noticed Ginny sitting on the couch, so he walked over and sat down, fixing his glasses. "Hi," he mumbled in a tired voice, leaning back against the soft cushions of the couch.

"Hi," Ginny said back, staring at him for a moment. When Harry looked over at her, she looked away quickly. "So what are you doing up so late?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows at him. "But I'll answer your question: I can't sleep. Too busy thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Harry pressed on, closing his eyes, but only in a resting sort of way. "I can't sleep either."

"Just... a lot of things," Ginny said, more to herself than to Harry. She looked over at him and smiled. He was so perfect in every possible way. The way he was leaning back against the couch was even perfect. His eyes, closed, perfect. Every aspect of him was _perfect_! "I-I should go back upstairs." She said, realizing that she had moved closer to him.

Harry's eyes opened and he grabbed hold of her wrist softly as she got up. "Don't go."

_Dammit, why does he have that voice that'll make anyone melt and obey every command?_ Ginny thought to herself, sitting back down on the couch. This time she sat near the other edge, a foot away from him. Thunder rattled the windows yet again. It was much fiercer than before. Ginny looked over at the window and saw a streak of lightning. Thunder.

Harry looked from Ginny, to the window, then back to Ginny again. _Her eyes are so amazing when she's staring at something, or concentrating on something. _He thought to himself as he looked at her. Ginny looked over at him and smiled, then looked at a small clock on the wall. It was 2:00AM.

"I should go upstairs now," Ginny said, standing up. Harry stood up, also, and nodded. "Me, too." he mumbled. They stood there for a second, then Ginny did something that startled him: she kissed him on the cheek quickly, then ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Harry stood there for a second, thinking about what just happened, then smiled to himself, touching his cheek where she had kissed him. He smiled all the way up to the boy's dormitories – that was until there was a huge flash of lightning, which startled him and made him crash into Ron's bedpost. "OUCH! Fuck!"

"Harry?" Ron said, sitting up and looking around the dark room until he spotted the outline of his best friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said, hopping over to his bed and sitting down, rubbing his foot where he had hit it. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Ron laid back down and rolled over. He instantly started snoring.

Harry thought about Ginny. He knew he felt something for her, but he never knew she felt the same about him. Laying back in bed, he sighed to himself, thinking of how tomorrow would start and what he would do when he saw Ginny...

* * *

**So? :)**

**Good or not?**

**Should I write a second chapter?**

**Tell me in a review or tell me on MSN.**

**Here's my MSN if you don't have it: noottle (at) hotmail dot com :) put the little (at) sign LOL.**

**I don't have anything other than MSN.**

**So anyway, please add me if you have the time. Or just leave a review. Either works. Thank you. :) So much.**


	2. A Secret Surprise

**Took me a while to think of something for this chapter.. but I got the main idea and I'm thinking it up as I go along.**

**It's almost 2 in the morning, so if it's not that great, I am sorry :(**

**I could always re-write it.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through Ginny's window. The light hit her face and she opened her eyes, wondering why the stupid sun had to wake her up. She looked around the room only to find that Hermione and the rest of the girls were already gone. _Must've gone to breakfast. _Ginny thought, nodding to herself and hopping out of bed.

She walked over to a long mirror beside her bedpost and looked into it: her red hair was a slight mess from tossing and turning in her sleep last night, so she fixed it by brushing it quickly. She got dressed into a pair of black shorts and a tank top, seeing as it would be very warm out today and she would want to spend time outside.

A few minutes later Ginny walked into the Great Hall where everyone was eating, talking, and having a really good time. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, she saw Neville waving at her to come over. She walked over and sat down between Neville and her brother – Ron.

"Heard there's a Quidditch game today," Neville said, grinning. Ginny knew he loved to watch the Quidditch games. "Are you playing, Ron?"

"Nah," Ron said, looking down at his plate of food which hadn't been touched. "Don't feel like it."

"You okay, Ron?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You look like someone punched you in the stomach and you can't breathe."

"Something similar," Ron mumbled. He looked down and then crossed his arms on the table, resting his head on them. "I can't get a decent girlfriend!"

"O...kay," Ginny said, standing up and patting Ron on the back. "This is something I don't want to listen to, to be perfectly honest. I'm going to find Hermione or Harry. Do you know where they are, Neville?" she added, looking around the Gryffindor table. Harry nor Hermione were anywhere to be seen.

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed, raising his hand up and snapping his fingers. "I almost forgot! Harry wanted me to tell you that he and Hermione went to Hogsmeade and that they'll be back before lunch."

Ginny looked around, then nodded. "Thanks Neville." She made her way out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. It was way quieter in this room. Even the echoing sounds from the Great Hall were drowned out by the silence in the Entrance Hall. Ginny walked over to the big oak front doors and opened them, walking out into the warm morning sunlight.

"What are you doing out here, Weasley?" a voice spat at her. She spun around in fright and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against warm stone wall. "Aren't you supposed to be having breakfast with your little freak friends?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at his. "Listen, Draco," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I don't see what your problem is. Really. I don't. So why don't you just let me be?"

"I like to make people feel bad," Draco said, pushing himself away from the wall and walking over to Ginny. "It's what I do. It's what I'm famous for."

"Well, then, I'll just walk away," Ginny said, but Draco stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way," Ginny warned, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Make me." Draco said, smirking at her. Ginny quickly pulled her wand out of her shorts pocket and pointed it at his face. "Don't make me blow your face off," she said sweetly, smiling at him. He put his hands up and moved out of the way. "Thank you." Ginny said, putting her wand back. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ginny walked away from Draco, down the stone steps and onto the large green lawn. Draco watched her until she got the the small road that led to Hogsmeade, then he went into the castle.

The little road was growing wider as Ginny walked along it, mumbling to herself. She wondered why Draco was being odd; he never talked to her. She shrugged off the thought as she walked into Hogsmeade. It wasn't that busy: there were a few peddlers here and there, some shop owners out for a walk, and then there was Harry and Hermione, exchanging packages near The Three Broomsticks. Ginny smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hey," she stopped beside Hermione and smiled. "What're you two doing in Hogsmeade? I thought you'd be at breakfast."

"Who told you we were here?" Harry asked, laughing slightly. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly like he always did when he was hiding something or just didn't want to give away a secret.

"Neville did," Ginny said, looking down. She noticed Harry was holding a really small package. It was the one Hermione had handed him. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny added, pulling Hermione near a few barrels sitting outside a shop. Harry stood awkwardly in the street, waiting.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered, looking at Ginny. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, not really _wrong_. Just odd," she said, frowning. "Draco was talking to me. He never _talks_ to me. He usually just calls me a name and walks off."

"How strange," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. A bag swung on her arm. "What did he say?"

Ginny found it rather un-important now to talk about Draco. She wanted to know what the packages were all about. "Never mind that now. What are you and Harry doing with those packages?"

"I can't tell you," Hermione bit her lip and smiled. "It's a surprise. For you."

"I hate surprises," Ginny said, "and you know it."

"But you'll love this surprise!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly. "Be in the common room at midnight tonight."

Ginny nodded, wondering what the surprise was. "Okay..."

Hermione started to walk towards Harry, but then stopped and turned to face Ginny again. "Oh, by the way," she said, smirking. Then she whispered: "Harry told me what happened last night." There was a small wink from Hermione and suddenly Ginny had the feeling in her stomach. That feeling that you would get if you were walking up a set of stairs in the dark and you miss one and almost fall. That feeling of your stomach dropping down to your feet.

_She is up to something and I want to know what it is!_ Ginny thought to herself, squinting her eyes at Hermione, who was now walking back towards Hogwarts with Harry. Whatever it was that they were doing, Ginny didn't have a good feeling about it. She never had a good feeling about anything, so she decided not to really worry about it.

She turned around and walked into The Three Broomsticks. A butterbeer would almost always help her nerves. Once she got into The Three Broomsticks she sat down at the bar and looked at the door as it closed slowly. In twelve hours she'd be getting a surprise.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I'll try and make them longer as I go along. Just bear with me here.  
Chapter three will be up either later today or tomorrow morning.**

**Leave a review please!**

**xoxo.  
**


	3. Midnight

**Yet another chapter written late. It's 10:15 pm... Dunno if this chapter will be good or not...**

**I hope it will. XD**

**My friend Hunter helped me figure out what the surprise for Ginny should be :) And my friend Jen helped me figure out Ginny's gifts ;)**

* * *

That night came quicker than Ginny had hoped. She paced around the girl's dormitories, thinking about what the surprise was. Hermione had sent all of the other Gryffindors to the Room of Requirement, which she had transformed into a room with many beds and many little games, books, and things to do.

Ginny looked up at the clock on the wall above the big window that over-looked the west side of the grounds, where Hagrid's hut was. It was eleven fifty; ten minutes until midnight. Ginny's heart skipped a few beats. She thought about Harry; wonderful Harry. She liked him a lot. Her stomach would make odd noises even when she thought about him.

**~~~ A/N: **_Who Owns My Heart? Is It Love Or Is It Art? 'Cause The Way You Got Your Body Moving' Got Me Confusin', I Can't Tell If It's The Beat Or Sparks. Who Owns My Heart? Is It Love Or Is It Art? You Know I Wanna Believe That We're A Masterpiece, But Sometimes It's Hard To Tell In The Dark, Who Owns My Heart._ **Do ****not**** ask. :) I had a major lyric moment.. I'm so sorry. **_** Miley Cyrus – Who Owns My Heart!**_** Go listen! - End of Author's Note. :) ~~~**

The stairs squeaked slightly and Hermione appeared in the doorway, holding the bag she had been holding earlier in Hogsmeade. She held it out to Ginny until she took it and looked inside. Ginny's face turned slightly pink and she smiled at Hermione. "I can't pull off this color, Hermione," she said, sitting the bag down onto her bed and pulling out a long silky pink dress. She held it up and showed Hermione. "See?"

"Quit being a tit," Hermione said, laughing and walking over to Ginny, taking the dress from her and laying it on the bed. "You're going to look fantastic in it."

"I have to wear it?" Ginny asked, her eyes going wide. "Now?"

"Of course, silly," Hermione said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. "You will put it on, let me do your hair, then you will walk downstairs and get your surprise."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ginny said, raising one eyebrow at Hermione and squinting her eyes. Hermione didn't say anything; instead she walked out, smiling to herself. Ginny took that as a sign to get dressed. She let her shorts fall to her feet, stepped out of them, then took off her tank top. She picked up the dress. It felt like water on her hands; so soft and thin. Ginny noticed she didn't need a bra with it, so she took hers off and tossed it with the rest of her clothes, then pulled the dress over her head and let it fall down her slim, curvy body. It was just below knee level, with an extra two inches of wavy lace at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps and small light green fabric rose on the left-top part of the dress.

Ginny sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. "Okay, Hermione," she called, sitting down in a chair. Hermione walked in and grinned. "That color suits you!" Hermione said, grinning. "You thought it wouldn't. You look fantastic." She brushed through Ginny's hair until it was soft, then pulled it up in small pieces at a time, putting little bobby-pins in her hair. Once Hermione was finished Ginny looked amazing. "Oh!" Hermione said, looking around. "I almost forgot!" She picked up some long earrings and a small flower. Ginny put the earrings on and Hermione put the flower in the front of her hair. "There. Now you're perfect." Hermione said, smiling brightly. "Your heels are at the door. Put them on and get down there." She shoved Ginny towards the door. "I'll be up here if you need anything." Ginny put her heels on and turned around to receive a wink from Hermione. Shaking her head, Ginny walked down the stairs, wondering what to expect.

The light in the Common Room flickered slightly as Ginny stepped into the room. She felt her mouth open in shock and surprise. There were at least a hundred candles sat in different places around the room; all were lit. Everything had been cleared out of the center of the room and was replaced by a small glass table, which also had at least three candles on it. Two chairs sat on either side of the table, there were two pairs of shiny silverware beside two plates and two glass cups. Ginny closed her mouth and bit her lip, smiling. Someone standing in the corner of the room cleared his throat and said "Hi, Ginny," in a slightly embarrassed and shy voice.

Ginny couldn't mistake that voice. She turned around to see Harry standing there, wearing a black pair of pants and a light blue button-up shirt, which had the top two buttons undone. His hair was as messy as ever, but it all fit him perfectly. Ginny could _feel_ her face turning pink, so she tried to hide it by looking down and smiling. Once she knew the pink had faded, she looked at Harry. "You look great, Harry." Ginny said in a whisper. Harry smiled brightly and nodded. "Well, Hermione picked the clothes out." he said, laughing and walking towards Ginny. He stood at least six or seven inches taller than her, so she had to look up slightly to see him.

Harry scanned Ginny's face, then her body, then her face again. He took hold of her hand and held it lightly in his. "You look really beautiful," Harry said, biting his lip and then smiling. "I'm guessing Hermione picked out the dress?"

"Harry..." Ginny whispered, more to herself than to him. She was pink in the face again. "I'm not that beautiful. And yes, Hermione did pick out the dress."

Harry laughed and shook his head, leaning in close to Ginny's face, a glint in his eyes. "You _are_ beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Thank you, Harry.." Ginny bit her lip, but then remembered that she wanted to ask him something. "Oh.. by the way, did you plan this? Or was this all Hermione, too?" she asked, motioning her hand around the room.

"Well," Harry scratched the back of his neck and made an odd facial expression. "I told Hermione how I felt about you and she planned this whole thing. She dragged me to Hogsmeade this morning to get stuff. She was doing most of the shopping for me... but I went into a small shop and got something for you. Hermione doesn't know about it. But yeah, to answer your question, it was mostly Hermione."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "That girl can get so...ergh! Into everything when she really wants to." she said, grinning. "But this is a good thing."

Harry and Ginny stood there for a moment, awkwardly looking around the room. Suddenly the plates on the glass table filled with food. Harry and Ginny looked at the food, then back at each other, saying "Hermione," in an obvious tone, at the same time. Ginny laughed, then sat down. Harry sat, too. Their glasses filled half-way with champagne, then stopped and bubbled for a few seconds.

"She really put some thought into this," Ginny grinned, picking up her glass and holding it up to Harry. "Here's to Hermione." Harry picked up his glass and clinked it with Ginny's; they both laughed and then sipped their champagne.

They both ate, all the while talking about the oddest things. They started on the subject of Quidditch, then the subject of how much they both hated Potions class, which led onto something else, and so on. After a while, they had finished their food and their champagne. Ginny found it to be one of the best after-midnight meals. She and Harry both stood up; the table disappeared and was replaced by the couch. Most of the candles in the room had gone out by now, so Harry started a fire in the fireplace with his wand, then sat on the couch. Ginny sat on the other end of the couch, watching the fire.

"Want to play a game?" Harry asked, breaking the new silence. "Luna was playing it with Neville and Ron today. It looked pretty fun."

"Sure." Ginny said, turning to face Harry. "What's this game called?"

"It's called 'Have You Ever...'." He said, grinning. "When Luna was playing it, she would ask the oddest 'Have You Ever...' questions."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Ginny smirked and raised her eyebrows, bringing her legs up onto the couch and folding them. "You go first."

Harry nodded, turning to face Ginny. He thought for a moment, then smirked. "Have you ever wanted to be friends with a Slytherin?"

"Hmmm," Ginny said, thinking. "To be honest: No."

"Me, neither," Harry laughed and nodded to Ginny. "Your turn."

"You can ask anything in this game, right?" she asked, biting her lip. "As long as it starts with 'Have you ever...'?"

"Yup," Harry nodded.

"Okay," Ginny smiled and thought for a second. "Here's one; Have you ever slept in Hagrid's hut? I'm sure his soup pot would be a big enough bed for you; seeing as everything he owns is huge."

Harry busted up laughing and shook his head. "Never ever slept in Hagrid's hut." he said and laughed again. "And I never plan to. I'd wake up with drool on my face! You know how Fang is."

"True, true," Ginny said, laughing. "Your turn."

The game carried on for a while, slowing turning into some serious 'Have you ever...' questions. Harry asked the first serious question about thirty minutes into the game: "Have you ever kissed someone and regretted it?"

Ginny bit her lip, then nodded. "Yes." was her answer. "Yes, I have. I actually regret kissing all of my exes."

Harry nodded, then smiled. "Okay, your turn."

Ginny didn't have to think longer than three seconds to ask her question. "Have you ever loved someone so much that when you saw them your heart would skip a beat and your stomach would flip?"

Harry grinned madly, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "Yes."

"Who?" Ginny asked quickly, without thinking. _You're stupid, Ginny_. She told herself, looking away from Harry.

"I'll have to show you," Harry said, taking her hand in his. Ginny looked back at him and tilted her head slightly. "Show me?" she asked, bewildered. "How?" Harry chuckled and grinned. "Like this," he said, then pulled her close to him, kissing her lips softly, but very intensely, then pulled away, smiling. Ginny had gone pink again, but she was grinning now.

"Wow, Harry," she said, biting her lip. "Me?"

"I'm sure it's been pretty obvious that I like you," Harry held her hand and smiled, "that I like you a _lot_."

"I like you too, Harry," Ginny said, putting her hand on the side of his face and looking into his eyes. "So much."

"Did you regret it?" Harry asked. When Ginny looked confused, he said: "That kiss. Did you regret it like you regretted the other kisses you've gotten?"

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head and laughing. "I'd never regret it. Ever."

Harry smiled brightly and hugged Ginny, looking over at the fire. Ginny thought about how much she had always wanted to have Harry this close to her; and here they were now. Harry broke the hug and reached around the couch, picking up a nicely wrapped gift. "I almost forgot," he said, handing Ginny the gift. "That's the thing I bought for you."

Ginny looked at the gift, then opened one end of it, pulling a small, white, rectangle box out. She opened the box; inside it was a white necklace with a small letter 'G' hanging from the chain. She grinned and looked at Harry. "'G' for Ginny?" She asked, laughing and handing the necklace to Harry. She turned around and faced the opposite direction, moving some loose hair out of the way. "Exactly." Harry said, putting the necklace around her neck and clipping the ends together. Ginny turned back around and grabbed Harry's hand. "I love it," she said, looking into his eyes. "Thank you so much." She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips, running her hand along the side of his cheek. She pulled away and said: "And I don't regret that, either." Harry grinned, then looked into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny.. I know you just got out of a relationship, sorta, and I know it's a bit early, but would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, biting his lip. Ginny felt her stomach do another one of those flips and then she nodded. "Yes! Nothing's too early, Harry. I love you..."

Harry couldn't have been happier, he hugged Ginny tightly, then whispered in her ear: "I love you, too. So much."

Eventually Ginny and Harry finished talking. They kissed each other one last time, then both went up to their own dormitories. When Ginny walked over to her bed, she took the pins out of her hair and sat them on a small table near her bedpost. Hermione got out of her bed and walked over to Ginny, grinning. "So?" Hermione said, poking Ginny in the shoulder. "Did you like it?"

Ginny turned around to face Hermione, pretending to look very upset. Hermione's face fell slightly, but then Ginny laughed and grinned, hugging her. "It was amazing, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, putting her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Harry and I made out like... twice, then he asked me out and I said yes, and yeah, it was fantastic!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes shone brightly. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she hugged Ginny, then grinned. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now."

"So true," Ginny said, turning back around and pulling the rest of the pins out of her hair. She pulled the flower out and sat it on the small table. She took her earrings off and put them on the table, too. The last thing to come off was the necklace Harry had gotten her. She sat that in a small shell, which was shaped like a heart, that she had found out by the Black Lake. She took the dress off and got into some pajamas, ruffling her hair up and crawling into her bed. Hermione had put the dress in a safe place, then got into her bed, too.

Ginny sighed happily to herself, then smiled, closing her eyes. She soon fell asleep, thinking about Harry and how much she loved him.

* * *

**Hope it's long enough for your liking..**

**I finished this chapter at 1:00 am! LOL**

**That little button down there...yeah, that button that says "review", click that and leave a review if you love Harry/Ginny.**

**Thanks a whole bunch, readers! I love you all ;)**


	4. Love and Friendship

**Started writing at 10:42 pm and finished at 1:45 am:)**

**xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next week and a half was very nice. It had been sunny and very arm and everyone at Hogwarts enjoyed it. The Black Lake had heated up, so some third and fourth year students decided to go swimming. Sixth years spent their time near the forest, practicing spells and charms on each other. Hagrid sat some big crates outside of his hut. They rattled and shook vigorously, as if there were some kind of magical creature inside. Knowing Hagrid, it probably was.

Ginny breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out of the castle with Harry. They had been together for almost two weeks and Ginny couldn't have been happier. She held onto Harry's hand and walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Fang ran out the door to greet them, slobbering like the dog he was. Ginny was grossed out, but pat him on the head anyway. Harry waved at Hagrid and then he and Ginny walked over to the crates sitting outside of his hut.

"Hagrid, what are those?" Ginny asked curiously, nodding towards the crates. "Animals?"

"Yep," Hagrid said while lifting another crate and sitting it in the grass. "Wild squirrels. And lots of 'em."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then back to Hagrid, who was sitting down on his steps that led up to the door of his hut. "Why do you need squirrels?" Ginny asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Professor Sprout was complainin' about them takin' things out of the greenhouses," Hagrid explained quickly. "So I caught 'em. I think I'll let 'em go out in the forest tonight."

Ginny's head quickly filled with images of squirrels running around in the middle of the night in a forest full of creatures even humans were afraid of. She shook the thought off, looking around now. Some Slytherins were messing about near the Quidditch pitch, first years stood awkwardly around each other, and even some of the teachers were spending their time outside.

"So," Hagrid stood up, beaming at Harry and Ginny. "Hermione told me about you two. Finally together, eh? That's brilliant!"

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny close to him, saying: "Yep. She's mine now and I never plan on letting her go." Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes playfully, looking around the grounds. She saw Luna, who was sitting alone near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I'll be back in a while, Harry," Ginny said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. Harry nodded as Ginny ran off towards Luna.

Luna picked small pieces of grass and tossed them back onto the ground, sighing. Ginny walked over to her and sat down. Luna was curious as to why Ginny had come over, so she tilted her head to the side and asked (in her dreamy voice) "Is something wrong, Ginny?"

"No," Ginny said slowly, narrowing her eyes at her friend. She put her hand on Luna's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Is something the matter?"

Sighing and lowering her head, Luna nodded. A little sob escaped her lips and when Ginny heard it, she hugged her best friend. "Heyyyy," she said, making Luna look up. "Don't be sad. What's wrong?"

"It's Neville," Luna explained, "he said he loved me the other day, and then today I went to tell him I loved him back.. and I saw him kissing that Hannah person from Gryffindor!"

"Aww," Ginny hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "Hey there. Listen." She made Luna look at her, then gave her a reassuring smile. "If he's snogging some Hannah chick, then guess what... he doesn't deserve you. One day he says he loves you, then next he kisses someone? He's not the right guy for you Luna. You can find better. Trust me. There's plenty of people in the world and here at Hogwarts!"

Luna dried her eyes then smiled slightly, looking at Ginny. "Thanks, Ginz." she said, standing up and looking around, taking a deep breath. "You're right. I'm gonna go talk to Seamus..." She drifted off, walking away. Ginny smiled and watched her friend walk away, then she thought about Harry. She loved him so much, she could never imagine losing him.

Someone walked up behind Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder; she spun around, startled, and saw Draco. Frowning, Ginny folded her arms and said: "What do _you_ want?"

Draco frowned, stepping closer to her. "You don't need to talk to me like that," he said, then went slightly calm. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Well hurry," Ginny said, looking up at the blue sky. "I have to go find Harry."

"I've decided that you should be my friend," Draco said, smirking to himself. "It's high time someone in Slytherin becomes friends with someone in Gryffindor."

Ginny stared at him in shock. What she heard was so unexpected! "No way." She said, shaking her head vigorously. "I'm _never_ going to be friends with you. Get it into your brain. People hate you." And with that, Ginny walked off, a proud look on her face. She leaned her head down and looked back at Draco, who stood there like he had just been frozen.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny had found Harry talking with Hermione and Ron in the Common Room about an exam that was coming up in a week before the summer holidays. She sat on the couch beside them, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh hey, Ginny," Harry took hold of her hand as he said her name. "Where've you been?"

"Talking to Draco," Ginny said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces look shocked; Ginny had expected this. "He wanted me to be _friends_ with him! Can you believe that? After everything he's done. So evil, so bad, and then suddenly 'Oooh, I'm mister nice guy now. Love me. I'm lonely.' Well fuck that."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Ginny swore and Ron laughed at the way Ginny mocked Draco's voice. Harry, on the other hand, frowned and looked down, twiddling his thumbs.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, putting her head close to his. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." Harry said, then looked at Ginny. "Funny how Draco suddenly wants to be your friend."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"He's obviously found out we're together," Harry raised his eyebrows as he explained, then shook his head. "And I'll bet you a thousand Galleons that he wants to try to fuck up our relationship just to make me feel horrible."

"That could be possible..." Hermione said, thinking about it, too. "But why would he do that? He's tortured you enough."

"Maybe Draco likes Ginny?" Ron suggested in a grossed-out tone of voice. "That'd be disgusting, though."

"No," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "It's not impossible. He could like her, but he knows he can't have her."

"Excuse me, bu–" Ginny started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"We could always hex him," she suggested. Harry and Ron both agreed. "Just to keep him away from her."

"HELLO?" Ginny shouted, standing up. "I am sitting _right here_. I'm not going to let you _hex_ Draco! I'm going to see what he really wants! It's probably nothing." With that, Ginny left the Common Room, and walked down the moving stairs.

_'Maybe he likes her!' God. Crazy thoughts! Draco couldn't like _me_!_ Ginny thought as she walked through some empty corridors, wondering if Draco had come back into the castle or if he had just stayed outside, frozen.

Just as she thought she'd never find him – CRASH! – as she went around the corner. She had crashed into Draco, who was in a hurry. "Where are you off to so fast?" Ginny asked, pushing herself up off of the floor.

"Looking for you!" Draco said, panting slightly from running. "Why did you just walk away earlier? Do people really hate me that much? And _why_ can't we just be friends?"

"Draco! What I want to know is why the sudden _change!_" Ginny said, groaning and rolling her eyes. "Why do you want to be my friend? And yes, people do hate you. You're mean to people and make some of them become your little followers like you're some sort of God or something, and you're not!"

"I know I'm not!" Draco shouted, then sighed, lowering his voice. "Look. I'm really sorry about all the times I was mean to you, your brothers, Granger, and Potter. I just want to be _your_ friend. You seem like a brilliant person."

"Are you sure you're not just doing this so I'll say 'Okay, Draco. Yeah, I'll be your friend.' and then you end up making my relationship with Harry fall apart?" Ginny asked, frowning. "Because if it is, then you can just stop right there. I'm not going to leave Harry. You can't make me. No one can."

"That's _not_ it!" Draco said desperately. "I'm tired of being a fucking tit to people. Can't a person change, Ginny?"

Ginny was surprised; Draco had never called her by her name. He either called her _Weasel_ or _Ginger_. "Yeah.. a person can change.." Ginny said slowly, "but not that quickly. _Some_ people can, but very few."

"I'm one of the very few, then," Draco said, sighing. "I don't want to be an asshole to you guys anymore."

Ginny thought this over for quite a while, then nodded. "Okay..." she said cautiously, narrowing her eyes at him. "But if you're lying... I will make it so that you can never use your 'wand' again."

"Fair enough," Draco said, then nodded. "I'm going to go now. See you around."

Ginny thought for a moment, then wondered what she had gotten herself into. She had just made friends with the enemy! Who's a liar, a cheat, and a destroyer of things. She wondered what would happen if he was lying. But for some reason she had a feeling that he _wasn't_ lying to her. She shrugged the thought off, walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once she reached the portrait, she climbed through and saw Harry, alone on the couch.

"Hey," Ginny said, grinning and sitting beside him. "Where did Ron and Hermione go?"

"Oh, they said they were going to go study," Harry said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "And you know how Ron hates to study. But he was eager to, today."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, then bust into fits of laughter. "They make it so obvious that they're going to go "secretly" kiss each other!" Ginny said, smirking. "But we both know they're destined to be together. Just like you and I."

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny's cheek. "So true. I love you so much, Ginny."

"I love you so much more!" Ginny said, then tickled Harry when he tried to argue back about how he loved her more. This went on for the rest of the day. Until supper. They all went down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione hadn't shown up, so they suspected something, but didn't really bother anything.

After supper, Harry and Ginny went back upstairs. They sat in front of the fireplace, talking about everything and anything until it got dark. Ron and Hermione walked into the Common Room around two in the morning, Hermione giggling and Ron chuckling quietly.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked, turning around and looking at them. "And why are you giggling?"

"Ron and I are going out," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows and biting her lip. "He asked me out earlier!"

"That's fantastic!" Ginny said, getting up and hugging her friend. "So fantastic!"

"Nice going, Mate!" Harry said, thumping Ron on the back. "Hermione's a keeper!"

"Thanks," Ron said, grinning. "I love her so much."

"Awwwwwwww," Hermione almost melted and Ginny laughed. "I love you so much, Ron!"

"Hermione, Ron," Ginny said, getting their attention. "The lovey-dovey stuff will be over within a week. Trust me. But it gets even more fun coming up on week two. Doesn't it Harry?"

"Oh, definitely!" Harry agreed, nodding his head off. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. They all talked for about thirty minutes, then Hermione and Ginny got tired, so they went up to bed. Ron and Harry talked for a few more minutes, then went up to their dormitories.

"You and Ginny doing all right?" Ron asked Harry, who was climbing into his bed.

"We're fantastic." Harry said, smiling to himself as he thought about her. "Absolutely great!"

"You know, even thought she's my sister, you and her can do what you like," Ron said, crawling into his bed. "Even if it means getting down and dirty."

Harry laughed. "We'll keep that in mind, Ron. Thanks."

They both fell asleep and Harry had a very nice dream about Ginny. He'd have to tell her about it in the morning...

* * *

**Well fucky-doodle! My fingers hurt so badly. XD**

**Leave a review! Should I put the sexy-time scene in the next chapter? Or in chapter six? Let me know!  
**

**Sorry for the swearing, by the way! **


	5. The Burrow

**Okay, well I was thinking whether or not to put the sexy-time scene in this chapter.. but I did get a review from Spartan20 that I should put it in this chapter. Well, I thought about it...but decided to put it in Chapter Six. :)**

* * *

Exams week went by quickly. Ginny got hers and Harry's results. Ginny had finished her sixth year in Hogwarts. She had gotten an E in Potions, Charms, History, and Transfiguration. An A in Herbology; which Neville had received and O in. And lastly Ginny received an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, who was now finished at Hogwarts, wanted to come back next year to stay with Ginny. That was until she had said that she wasn't coming back for her seventh year.

Ginny and Harry sat in the Burrow, two weeks after exams had ended. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let Harry stay with them for the Summer. After all, they did consider him a part of their family.

The Summer sun shone through the open window in the kitchen of the Burrow, making the wooden table get very warm. Harry was sweating slightly, but not because it was hot. He was nervous about what Ginny was going to do.

"You're not nervous again, are you, Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly, grabbing his hand. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Nothing, eh?" Harry mumbled, lowering his head. "You're about to tell your whole family, minus Ron; who already knows, that we're together and that you're not going back to Hogwarts next year. How am I doing so far?" he added sarcastically, then shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny kept saying. "I'm sure they'll take the news fine. The first news, at least." she added with a whisper.

"What was that?" Harry asked, raising his head to look at her with curious eyes. "I heard you say something."

"Nope," Ginny said, shaking her head. She thought up something quickly, then smiled. "Must be the heat getting to you."

Ginny waited until her parents got home with Fred and George, who had come home for the Summer. They _did_ need a break from their shop. Bill and Fleur had come along, also. As did Charlie and Percy. Ginny got them all comfortable in the living room. Fred and George were suspicious, so when Ginny walked out of the living room to get Harry out of the kitchen, they got up and pressed their ears against the wall.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley whisper-yelled. "Sit your butts back down. _Now!_"

The twins looked at each other, then figured this must be pretty important. As Ginny walked back into the living room, Harry was trailing along behind her, followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione had just gotten to the Burrow and Ginny had filled her in on what was going on. Mr. Weasley looked at Ginny in a questioning way. Bill and Fleur were sitting on a sofa, snuggling close together and watching her. Fred was the first one to talk.

"Well?" he ushered, raising his eyebrows. "What's got you in a knot, Ginz? You're all silent and staring at us."

"Yeah, I thought you had something important to tell us," George said, smirking at her. "Go on."

"Leave her be, will you?" Mrs. Weasley snapped, glaring at her sons. They shut up as quickly as two dogs being yelled at by their master. "Go on, Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said in a soft tone, nodding.

"Okay," Ginny took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. "I know you all love Harry. A lot. We all love him like he's part of our family..."

Ginny went silent for a moment. Fred and George snickered, already knowing where this was headed. Harry pushed on Ginny's shoulder, making her carry on.

"Well," Ginny said, looking at every member of her family, wondering what they would think about what she said next. "I love Harry more than that. Before exams Harry asked me out...and I said yes. So, that's the one thing I needed to tell you."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and Ginny's stomach made an odd sound. She _was_ rather nervous, too, but when she saw them look at her and grin, relief washed over her.

"That's great, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, getting up and hugging her daughter. "And to be honest, all of us knew you two would end up being together one day, didn't we guys?" she added, looking around at her family.

They all nodded and Fred and George laughed. "Our baby sister with the Boy Who Lived." they both said, smirking at each other. "Think of how famous the babies will be!"

"Too soon to be thinking about that!" Harry said, looking at the twins and then laughing. "We would want them far away from their trouble making uncles first."

"Who will teach them the things we want to go down to our nieces and nephews?" Fred asked, mouth agape. "No one knows _our_ secrets. We need to keep them going down in the family, though."

"I'll teach them my own little secrets and how to make trouble without getting caught," Harry stated promptly, then grinned. "It's easy."

"Only we know how to make trouble without getting caught," the twins said at the same time. "We'll be the ones to teach them."

"Enough talking about babies!" Ginny said, laughing, too. "I think Ron has something he'd like to share, too."

Ron looked around, then blushed and shook his head. "Nooo," he said, stepping behind Hermione, who was laughing. "I can't!"

"_I'll_ do it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ron and I are together, also. He asked me out about a week after Harry and Ginny got together."

"That's fantastic, Ron!" Mr. Weasley said, thumping Ron on the back. "Both of my littlest kids, growing up so fast."

"So, Hermione," Fred said, getting up out of his chair and grinning. "Forget Harry and Ginny's babies. I want a nephew from you and Ronnie-kins. I will teach it how to–" but he was cut off by Hermione's hand covering his mouth.

"No." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. "Forget it. I won't let you teach my kids, if I have any, how to behave badly." With that, Fred instantly went back over to his seat. He and George looked at each other, then smirked, looking over at Bill and Fleur.

"Don't even zink about eet," Fleur said in her amazing accent. "Bill and I don't need bad children on our hands."

"She's right, you know," Bill nodded, smirking. "Sorry, kiddos."

"We're not finished!" George said, looking over to Charlie. "We've still got one left!"

"I don't plan on getting a girlfriend," Charlie said, winking and laughing. "Which means I won't have kids. But wait..._one_ left? What about Percy?"

Fred and George looked at Percy, then laughed. "Percy? Having kids?" They said together, laughing even harder. "I can't even imagine him getting a _girlfriend_." George added. Percy stood up from where he was sitting and flicked Fred and George's foreheads.

"Stop being such prats," he said, looking at them both. "You've always done this, you know? Made fun of me. I'm getting sick of it."

"Calm down, Percy," George rubbed his forehead. "We're only joking."

Percy sat down, frowning and mumbling something about never having twins. Ginny sighed and everyone looked over at her. Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not," Ginny said, clearing her throat slightly. "I have to tell you all something and you won't like it. But it's my choice. I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year. I already told Professor McGonagall."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley frowned, Percy raised his eyebrows; he didn't expect his sister to do such a stupid thing. Fred and George grinned, realizing how much she was like them. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were just all confused as to _why._ Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, frowned like there was no tomorrow.

"You didn't tell _us _that!" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to get you in a big knot, Hermione." Ginny whispered back, sighing. "I know how you are about education and stuff, but I already know all I need to know."

Hermione sighed, not even bothering to go into the 'What about your future?' lecture with her. Ron and Harry looked at each other and Harry shrugged as Ron mouthed the words: "Why is she leaving?" Obviously, Harry didn't know _exactly _why she was leaving Hogwarts. She never told him.

"Okay," Mr. Weasley said, getting up out of his chair. "If that's your choice, Ginny, then we're with you one hundred percent."

Everyone else nodded and got up out of their seats. As they left the room, they all congratulated Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, once again for finally getting together. The four of them took a place on the sofa and sat down as they listened to everyone going upstairs to go to bed. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why exactly are you wanting to leave Hogwarts, Ginny?" Harry finally asked. He expected her to yell at him, but all he got was a straight, honest answer from her: "Because I have no need to be there. I know more than all of the other sixth years, I'm finally with you, and I don't want to end up having to stay at Hogwarts another year without you."

"But I told you I would come back with you next year!" Harry said, rolling his eyes and holding her hand. "Why didn't you just let that plan follow through?"

"Because," Ginny explained, "I didn't want you to be bored! Besides, I didn't like that school anyway. After Dumbledore, you know...died... it just wasn't the same anymore."

"You're right," Hermione said, nodding. "It wasn't the same."

Everything was silent for a long period of time. Ron finally decided he was tired and started to get up and walk to the stairs, but Hermione got up, too, and followed him. She had a smirk on her face and Ron grinned, walking up the stairs with her.

"Wonder what those two are up too," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows at Harry, who laughed slightly and looked at his girlfriend.

"Probably going to go 'sleep'," he said sarcastically, then put his hand on Ginny's face, looking into her eyes. "But that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is–"

Ginny stopped him, smirking. "I know," she nodded, "you love me so much."

"Not fair!" Harry said, glaring at her. "You weren't supposed to know I was going to say that!" 

"Sorry that I know how much you love me," Ginny winked playfully, biting her lip. "But it's just so easy to tell when you're going to say it."

"Well, we'll just have to make it not so easy to tell, won't we?" Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and getting up off of the sofa, pulling her up with him. "It'll be difficult, though."

"Yes it will," Ginny said, grinning. "But in response to your 'I love you' that I said for you... I love you, too. So much more than you love me."

"Not a chance," Harry said, smirking. "It's my year to love you the most. Next year you can love me the most."

"Not fair," Ginny said, pulling Harry close to her. "But okay.."

Harry smirked and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, then kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled him closer and kissed him back, with a little more force. Harry broke the kiss for a second and said "Totally fair." Then kissed her again, walking across the living room and to the stairs, where he raced her up to her bedroom. They got into Ginny's bed and curled up next to one another, then fell asleep. The Burrow was silent for that one night. _Except for the small sound of Hermione and Ron giggling their butt's off upstairs._

**Hehehe :)**

**Leave a review, PLEASE!**

**:) I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's still too short for your liking. Remember, I'm writing these late at night, seeing as I have no other time in the day to do this.**


	6. Two Alone at The Burrow

**This chapter...scarily...was written in broad daylight!**

**LOL.**

**After this chapter I think I'm going to stop writing to this story for a few weeks. I've been wanting to start my next story.**

* * *

The next couple days at the Burrow went pretty well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparently took Ginny's news okay. Ginny, on the other hand, was wondering if she had made the right choice in leaving Hogwarts altogether. She thought about it for the first four days that they were back at the Burrow, then forgot about it eventually, realizing it _was_ the right choice. She got to be with Harry, who she loved so much, and that was all she needed.

It was a cooler day; cooler than the days before where it had been burning hot outside. Ginny was sitting outside underneath a tree, watching her mom and dad walk to the top of a hill with some of her brothers. They were off to Diagon Alley and wouldn't be back until night-time. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones staying at the Burrow for the rest of the day. Well, that was until Ron had mentioned something about taking Hermione out for the day, on a date. Ginny watched as Harry talked to Ron, then waved goodbye to his best friend as he and Hermione walked up the same hill that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up, then apparated with a small '_pop!'_ and they were gone.

Harry walked over to Ginny, who had shuffled around in the grass slightly to keep the sunny spots out of her face. Harry put his hand out to her and she looked at him in an questioning way. When he didn't put his hand down, she took it and pulled herself up, looking at him.

"What?" She asked curiously, staring into his bright green eyes. Harry only stared back at her, then kissed her softly on the lips, all-the-while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Ginny broke the kiss for a second, grinning at Harry in a way she'd only grinned before. "What are you up to?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend, who had a smirk on his face. "I know that smirk."

"C'mere," Harry said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the Burrow. Ginny grinned to herself and shook her head, wondering what Harry was up to. Once they reached the door, Harry opened it and went inside, letting go of Ginny's hand. She walked in, closing the door behind her, and walked into the kitchen where Harry was standing.

"What are you up to?" Ginny asked in a playful tone, walking over to him and smirking. "You're up to something, I can tell. Your eyes always glint like that when you're up to something."

"You'll find out," Harry said in a seductive tone, then laughed. "You love me, right? I mean, like.. a lot. Right?"

Ginny found this an odd question, seeing as she had been with him for over two months. Obviously she loved him! "Yes," She said, nodding. "How could I _not_ love you? You're amazing, Harry."

"Good," Harry said, grinning. "Erm.." he scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip. "Uh.."

"Spit it out, Harry," Ginny smirked and bit her lip. "What're you trying to say?"

"Well, erm," Harry mumbled, then Ginny grabbed hold of his hands, smiling at him. "Well, we're alone..."

Ginny now knew where this was going. She actually figured it out when he started mumbling and stuff. She was always sort of a mind reader – in a way. She walked close to Harry and ran her hands along his chest, then kissed his neck softly. "Yeah, we're alone," she whispered, smiling to herself, still kissing at her boyfriend's neck. "What were you thinking?"

"W-well," Harry stammered as he felt her warm breath on his neck. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, then opened them again. "I was thinking of d-doing something f-fun." he stammered again as Ginny bit his neck softly. She let a soft giggle escape her lips, then looked up at Harry.

"Something fun, eh?" She trailed her fingers along his neck, then down to his chest, towards his stomach. "What kind of fun, Harry?"

Harry could hear her voice growing with excitement. He bit his lip and looked down at her. She looked up at him and smirked. "The kind of fun a boyfriend and girlfriend has," he muttered, turning a slight shade of red as he got slightly embarrassed. "The sexy kind of fun."

"I knew it," Ginny said, proud of herself. She knew he was thinking about sex. "Well? What are we waiting for? Like you said, we're alone. We've got the house for a day. Let's go." And with that Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the kitchen and to the stairs. She took them two at a time until she reached the top, then smiled as Harry leaned against the wall, panting slightly. "Try and keep up next time. You don't want to waste your energy." Ginny said, winking at him, then pulling him into her bedroom.

**(A/N: This is where it gets...*cough cough* sexual. If you're under 16, don't read. But I know you will..because I used to...and I know how you think...silly children. LOL. You've been warned. It gets very detailed from here on out. ;D)**

Ginny closed the door behind her, then turned to face Harry, who was standing in the middle of the room, grinning. She walked over to him and kissed him again, tracing her tongue slightly along his lips. Harry parted his lips and swirled his tongue around hers. Ginny pushed him back onto her bed, still kissing him. She ran her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, then pulled it up and over his head. She threw it on the floor and giggled, kissing down his chest.

"My turn," Harry said, standing up and pushing Ginny on the bed this time. "One item of clothing for each of us."

"Good idea," Ginny smirked and put her hands above her head. Harry kissed down her neck and then down to the strap of her tank top, pulling at it with his teeth. Ginny bit her lip and ran her hands through Harry's hair. He laughed and pulled her top off, tossing it with his on the floor. He smiled at her, then kissed down her neck again. He put his hand around her back and unclasped her bra. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Harry," She said, sitting up and turning him around shoving him on his back on the bed. "That's two items of clothing! Bad bad, Harry."

She sat on his lap and tossed her bra to the floor, then smirked at him. She was already getting even more excited than she had ever been before. Harry pulled her down to kiss her and then kissed her neck, down to her chest, kissing at her left breast. Ginny bit her lip and leaned her head back, letting out a soft sigh as Harry's tongue swirled around her nipple. Ginny bit her lip, then stood up, taking Harry's shorts off and tossing them with the rest of the clothes. She smirked at him as she saw his erection pushing against his boxers.

"Wow, someone's really excited," Ginny said, smirking and biting her lip.

"Can you blame me?" Harry said loudly, laughing. He pulled her onto him and rolled over so she was below him. "You made it happen."

"So true," Ginny said, laughing and kissing him again. Harry pulled her shorts off, also, and threw them into the pile. He moved his hands across her legs and towards her inner thighs.

"You're excited, too," He said, smirking and raising his eyebrows. He moved his hand up to her stomach, then to the soft lace of her knickers. He tugged at them slightly, then slid them slowly off of her, sliding them down her soft legs and letting them fall to the floor. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, then smiled, kissing down her stomach, slowly inching towards the warm center between her legs. Once he met his destination, he stood up and sat on the bed. He turned to face her, then smirked. "Want some fun before the big part?" he asked, grinning. Ginny nodded and smirked. Harry grinned and turned her to face him, then leaned down, licking at her clit slowly. Ginny bit her lip hard and closed her eyes, running her hands through his hair. He flicked at her nub with his tongue, then guided his way down to her entrance, softly biting at her sensitive skin.

Getting comfortable by pulling a pillow under her head, Ginny bit her lip. Harry slowly moved his tongue into her. Ginny could see a slight smile on his face when she opened her eyes. She bit her lip and moaned softly as she felt his tongue exploring her entrance. She was getting very wet by now and Harry loved it. He licked her again, then sat up, smirking at her. "Wow, you must've loved that," he said, laughing and pointing at her face. "You look flushed."

"Obviously," Ginny muttered, slightly out of breath. "You're fantastic at that!"

"I know," Harry said, smirking. Ginny sat up and looked at him, then grinned, pushing him onto his back. She pulled his boxers off and threw them onto the floor. She wrapped her hand around his member, rubbing it slightly. Harry groaned and then shook his head. "No, no, no," he said, sitting up and grinning at her. "That's too much. I'm already about to … you know."

Ginny nodded and laughed, biting her lip. "Well then," she said, raising her eyebrows and laying back on her back. "I'm ready if you are."

"One thing, first!" Harry said, almost forgetting. He shyly asked, "Are you a virgin?" when Ginny responded with a sly nod, Harry nodded in return. "So are you sure you want this?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here, ready for you, would I?" Ginny said in a seductive tone. "Come on."

"Do you want me to get a condom?" Harry asked, biting his lip. "Or no?"

"No," Ginny responded quickly, shaking her head. "That'll take away some of the pleasure. You know that."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Well, that's true." he said, then leaned over her and kissed her. "Sorry if it hurts.." he added quietly, biting his lip.

"I can deal with it," Ginny nodded, leaning back onto the pillow. Harry nodded then kissed down her neck, tracing little patterns with his tongue. Ginny could feel his member pressing softly against her entrance, so she wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled her face into his neck. Harry pushed in very slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Once he reached her barrier, he whispered in Ginny's ear, "Are you sure you're sure?" Ginny couldn't quite respond, so she nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Harry pushed all the way inside of her, then stopped as Ginny whimpered slightly. "Tell me when the pain's gone." he said, kissing at her neck so she would feel slightly better. After about thirty seconds the pain went away. "Okay..." Ginny mumbled, and Harry started to move slowly. It hurt very little and as Harry gained some speed, Ginny started to moan loudly as there was no pain and just pleasure now. Ginny rocked her hips slightly as Harry moved in and out of her at a quick pace, then slowed down and stopped.

Ginny wondered why he had stopped; she looked at him and he grinned. "Switch. You sit." he said, pulling out and rolling her on top of him. Ginny smirked. She liked this position already. She slowly guided his member back into her and then put her hands on his chest, moving up and down slowly. Harry put his hands on her waist and guided her up and down, groaning slightly. Ginny knew he was close to exploding and so was she. She started getting into a fast paced speed and then felt herself tighten. Harry groaned and released himself inside of her. Just as he did, Ginny leaned her head back and moaned loudly, her warm fluids rushing out of her.

Ginny took a deep breath, then got off of Harry, flopping down onto the bed beside him. They both panted, smiles on their faces. "That," Ginny said, "was amazing!"

Harry nodded vigorously, rolling over and kissing her. "It was!" he said, then looked into her eyes. "I love you so much, Ginny..."

"And I love you, Harry," She returned the kiss he had given her, then sat up. "We should..get a shower."

Harry agreed. They both cleaned up their clothes. The sun was setting already. They got their showers and then got dressed into new clothes. Just as they got back down into the kitchen of the Burrow Ron and Hermione walked through the door. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Something happened," Hermione said quickly, looking around the room. "What happened? Ginny..I see it in your eyes."

"Nothing." Ginny said quickly, smirking. "Harry and I just had a really fun time today. We, er... went out hunting for..."

"..rabbits," Harry finished for her, nodding and pointing at the back door. "Yeah. Rabbits."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then shrugged. The rest of the family got home only minutes later. Mrs. Weasley cooked dinner and everyone ate. All the while, Harry kept glancing at Ginny and winking. After dinner was finished everyone went to the living room and talked about how their day was. Harry and Ginny decided to go to bed, seeing as they were _very_ tired from their 'rabbit hunting'. The house went silent after an hour. Everyone had went to bed and Ginny and Harry were left to dream about the days to come.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Love? Hate?**

**LOL**

**Took me a while to do the sexy time part...I'm usually pretty good at being descriptive...but still...this might've sucked some... LOL.**

**Leave a review! And thank you!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay...So like...I've got a LOT of flamers on this story!  
I've been recieving a lot of messages and reviews that are all "god, I hope Ginny doesn't get pregnant. it'll ruin the story." and "ginny has no other friends in this story. it sucks"  
Well, for your information, Ginny DOES have other friends. You're just dipwads and don't read the story correctly.  
This is my story, I write it how I want and I reallllly don't want stupid ass flames like that.  
If you don't like this story, then don't fucking read it or leave a review. But you know what.. I thank you, flamers, for the views on this story ;) It really helps.

So, main thing is, I don't want flames on this story. I will, however, take advice on how to make the story a bit better. But. I. Don't. Want. Stupid. Ass. Flames!

Get in into your mushy brains, flamers. ;D

Oh, and to my normal reviewers, thanks! :) Some of you have given me quite a few ideas! I thank you all.

But something else: I won't be writing to this story for about a month, seeing as I need to start some other stories and work on the book I'm writing. Once I get it up on Scribd (dot) com I'll post it in an author's note for you go read. :) Cuz if you like Science Fiction, you'll love my book. :)

So, have fun. Check out my other stories, and please, _please_ leave good reviews!

I thank you all, dear readers :)  
Go away, flamers ;)


End file.
